1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to lid lock mechanisms, and more particularly, to a lid lock mechanism for detachably connecting members.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Various types of consumer products, such as toys, portable electronic devices, and jewelry boxes usually includes a lid and a main body. Usually, a lid lock mechanism between the main body and the lid determines that it is convenient or inconvenient to use the products.
Referring to FIG. 7, a typical lid lock mechanism 10 includes a lid 12, a main body 14, and a plurality of sliding pins (not shown). The lid 12 includes a lid cap 122 and a protrusion 124 formed on a surface of the lid cap 122. Sidewalls of the protrusion 124 define a plurality of pin grooves 126. An end of the main body 14 defines a receptacle 142 for engaging with the protrusion 124 of the lid 12. An inner sidewall for defining the receptacle 142 defines a plurality of pin grooves 144 corresponding to the pin grooves 126. The sliding pins are received in the pin grooves 144 correspondingly, and the sliding pins are movable relative to the main body 14 in the pin grooves 144.
In use, the protrusion 124 of the lid 12 is inserted into the receptacle 142 of the main body 14, with the pin grooves 126 of the lid 12 corresponding to the pin grooves 144 of the main body 14. By shaking the lid 12 and the main body 14, the sliding pins recessed in the pin grooves 144 of the main body 14 partially slide into the pin grooves 126 of the lid 12. Thereby, the lid 12 is connected to the main body 14. To detach the lid 12 from the main body 14, a force is applied to the lid lock mechanism 10 to make the protrusion 124 of the lid 12 shake slightly in the receptacle 142 of the main body 14. The sliding pins retracts into the pin grooves 144 of the main body 14 under inertia or centrifugal force. Thus the lid 12 is removable from the main body 14. In this way, the lid 12 can be detached from the main body 14.
However, when opening or closing the lid 12, two hands are required are needed to grasp the lid 12 and the main body 14. Therefore, the lid lock mechanisms with the lid 12 and the main body 14 are inconvenient to use. In addition, when the lid 12 is removed from the main body 14, the sliding pins may slide out of the pin grooves 144 of the main body 14 and are easily lost.
Therefore, a lid lock mechanism for connecting members which is convenient to be operated is desired.